A Dream?
by Eyyandest
Summary: Sakura berada di festival, sendirian berpisah dengan temannya. Tapi seseorang datang, mereka berciuman. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu semua hanya mimpi?/Warning : AU, OoC, cacat, abal ONESHOT/RnR if you dont mind  y


**Warning : OoC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan teman temannya ; timeskip sama alur ga jelas**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : How many times should I tell you that Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kisimoto's but the story is mine?**

**.**

**Made by Niwa Production House**

**don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**A Dream?**

Festival tahun baru, tempat orang sedang bersuka ria dengan yukata-yukata mereka, dengan teman, kerabat atau pacar mereka. Tempat yang sangat mengasyikan, saat orang-orang melihat indahnya kembang api ataupun petasan yang menyala di kegelapan. Memberikan berjuta keindahan di detik-detik terakhir. Memberikan harapan baru bahwa awal yang baru tak lama lagi akan datang.

Tapi keindahan dan kesenangan tampaknya tidak tampak di sebuah muka putih mulus milik seseorang berambut pink yang tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi panjang, masih memakai yukata dengan warna tak jauh beda dengan rambutnya, ia merutuki diri sendiri, merutuki keadaan. "Mengapa aku harus tersesat begini? Geez," ucapnya.

"Aku lebih baik diam di sini sampai Ino menemukanku," lanjutnya lagi.

Ah rupanya ia merasa dongkol karena terpisah dengan sahabatnya. Yeah, tersesat di sebuah festival memang tidak terdengar aneh bagi masyarakat, tentu saja di sana banyak sekali orang. Tidak mengherankan jika tiba-tiba dua sahabat terpisah.

.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia menunggu di situ, menunggu sahabatnya menemukannya. Tapi entah karena bisikkan setan atau apa, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mencari sahabatnya—atau melihat-lihat festival dan mencari jajanan. Tapi sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya saat ia hendak bangkit. Hanya satu nama yang ada di kepalanya...

"In—"

Bukan...

"Sendirian, ya?" ucap suara berat tapi ramah itu. Dengan senyumnya yang ramah, wajah yang memiliki kharisma lebih dari standar, dan rambut halus yang terkena angin memberikan kesan dramatis... hei! Wanita mana yang tidak _salting_?

Sakura reflek berdiri dan berjalan memutar menuju tempat berdirinya orang tadi. "E-eh, iya. Siapa, ya? Hehe," ucap Sakura gugup. Bertemu dengan lelaki seperti ini cukup membuat Britney Spears sekali pun menciut.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kau?" jawab Sasuke tanpa membiarkan senyum berkharisma tinggi sirna dari wajah tampannya. Ah, dan juga mata onyx tajamnya masih menatap lurus pada mata jade lawan bicaranya. Lalu ia berjalan, Sakura mengikuti.

"H-Haruno Sakura..." Sakura berkata, lalu memberikan jeda sebentar untuk melihat-lihat festival—atau mungkin menghindari mata onyx. "...Kau juga sendirian?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hem, yeah, begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau?"

Sakura hanya menangguk meng-iya-kan.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Memikirkan pemikiran mereka sendiri tentang "teman mereka yang jahat meninggalkan" atau "mereka yang memiliki nasib yang sama" dan atau menatap kesana-kemari dan saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, mereka langsung tersipu malu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah pengunguman dari speaker sebelah barat dan timur yang mengumumkan bahwa kembang api akan segera dinyalakan dan pengunjung diharapkan mengambil posisi yang aman dan nyaman bagi mereka.

Tentu saja berada di lautan orang-orang yang ingin menonton tidak cukup nyaman bagi keduanya. Akhirnya aksi melihat-lihat ditutup dengan suara salah satu—atau keduanya.

"Uchiha,"

"Haruno,"

Mereka mengucapkan kata-kata itu hampir bersamaan sehingga terdengar seperti "Uchiharuno". Keduanya tersipu malu, semburat merah terlihat samar-samar di pipi mereka.

Sasuke menggaruk pelan pipinya sebelum berbicara, "Err, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di situ?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku—yang tadinya diduduki Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah bangku itu, diikuti dengan Sasuke. Tak lama begitu mereka duduk sempurna di bangku itu, speaker kembali berbunyi, kini memberi aba-aba untuk pertunjukkan kembang api yang hanya tinggal menghitung jari.

"5... 4... 3... 2..."

Satu detik lagi.

"SATUUUU!" ucap seseorang di balik speaker itu bersemangat.

Dan sebuah kembang api pembuka pun menampakan keindahannya, memberikan sejuta keindahan bagi yang melihatnya. Di dalam maupun di luar festival semuanya merasakan kebahagiannya. Disusul oleh kembang api kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya.

Senyum tak pernah redup dari Sakura maupun Sasuke yang tengah menikmati acara kembang api tersebut. Saking senangnya, mereka bahan tidak menyadari—atau sengaja tidak menyadari—tangan mereka sedari tadi bersentuhan.

Tak terasa bermenit-menit sudah mereka terbuai oleh keindahannya, dan sekarang adalah puncak dari acara kembang api. Speaker itu kembali berbunyi, "Yap, mari kita berhitung mundur dari tiga. Karena tahun yang baru, hidup yang baru, akan datang!"

" TIGA... DUA..." Sakura beserta pengunjung lainnya berteriak keras menghitung mundur, sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk diam menikmati. Tapi sepertinya Sakura memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menghitung dengan yang lainnya, karena ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba lewat. Sebuah... seekor... "SAT—HUWAAAA!" seekor kucing.

Sakura reflek melompat dan berteriak. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia melompat ke dalam peukkan Sasuke. Itu cukup membuat keduanya _blushing_.

Sakura menatap tajam lurus-lurus pada sepasang mata onyx di depannya, mencoba menggali apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemiliknya. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa menemukan kesan saat menatap mata itu, tajam, indah. Tanpa perintah pasti dari otaknya, tangan mulusnya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, mengikuti lekukan-lekukan wajahnya.

Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura. "Cium aku," ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan hanya Sakura yang mendengar.

Dan detik berikutnya dua insan ini menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum sampai satu jam mereka kenal.

Tapi ini terasa nyata, terasa indah di bunyi terompet tahun baru yang seperti menyoraki mereka dan kembang api yang menambah suasana romantis di antara keduanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, bukan karena napasnya yang habis.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam sambil menatap punggung yang perlahan menjauh.

"Kenapa?" ucap Sakura sambil menahan setetes air mata yang terbendung di sudut matanya.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar, lalu berkata, "Tahun depan kita bertemu lagi di festival ini," setelah ia mengucapkan itu, ia berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan menghilang di lautan orang-orang.

Saat Sasuke tak tampak lagi di mata Sakura, ia merasakan ada sebuah organ di tubuhnya yang ikut dibawa pergi lelaki itu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Apakah ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Janji?" kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura, pelan tapi ada nada berharap di dalamnya. Tapi sayang, Sasuke sudah pergi.

.

.

_Just call my name, and I'll be there_

_._

_._

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu dari kejadian itu, tiga tahun yang sangat menyesakkan bagi Sakura. Sudah tiga tahun kurang satu hari ia menunggu kedatangan_nya_. _Ia_ tak kunjung datang, apakah itu hanya janji kosong belaka? Harapan kosong belaka?

Dan sekarang, di bangku yang sama, tempat yang sama, festival yang sama, Sakura masih duduk dengan ekspresi riang yang dibuat-buat—palsu—menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sangat ditunggunya, selama dua tahun.

Yeah, siapa lagi? Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura duduk di sana dalam diam, menatap semua orang yang sedang bersuka ria menyambut tahun baru sambil kembali memutar ingatannya dengan Sasuke. Tidak sampai satu jam. Tidak. Sampai. Satu. Jam. Tapi melupakan kejadian itu bahkan butuh lebih dari tiga tahun bagi Sakura.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke masih mengingat Sakura? Apakah waktu itu Sasuke hanya memberikan harapan kosong? Atau bahkan Sasuke sebenarnya hanya imajinasi Sakura? Mimpi Sakura? Entahlah.

Yang diinginkan Sakura saat ini hanyalah Sasuke datang, sebelum pergantian tahun baru dat—

"...SATUUU!"

Teriakkan itu kemudian disusul dengan suara ledakkan kembang api diatas sana.

—ang.

Ah, sudah tahun baru ya rupanya? Berarti Sasuke tidak datang lagi tahun ini? Yap, dan Sakura harus menunggu lagi satu tahun?

"Yasudah, tak apa." hanya itu yang diucapkan perempuan 19 tahun ini.

Ia pasrah.

Bodoh bukan? Saat mereka bertemu mereka tidak memberikan alamat yang bisa dihubungi. Bodoh memang. Tapi apa yang bisa kalian perbuat saat kalian sedang merasakan hari itu adalah hari terbaik sepanjang masa yang tidak ingin hari itu berakhir. Tidak akan memikirkan hal lain, dijamin.

Akhirnya suara ledakkan kembang api pun mereda, bahkan menghilang, disusul dengan suara tepukan riuh dari pengunjung. Festival itu menjadi ribut kembali. Saling bertegur sapa, saling berkata bahwa kembang api tadi indah, dan saling mengucapkan "Selamat tahun baru! Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya,".

Dan khusus Sakura, ia hanya bisa menatap kebahagian orang-orang sambil bertepuk kecil.

Ia bangkit, bermaksud pulang. Berada di sini hanya akan membuang waktunya. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi, terdengar samar-samar sebuah... lagu? Lagu yang mengingatkannya dengan sebuah nama yang sudah lama sekali. Lama tapi masih tetap menempel pada ingatannya dan hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Just call my name, and I'll be there..."

Tanpa pemikiran yang jernih dan tentunya tanpa kehendaknya, ia mengucapkan nama seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya saat itu...

"Sasuke..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"SASUKEEEE!" ia berteriak sekencang mungkin, mengerahkan semua tenaga dan suaranya. Namun sayang...

Tidak ada jawaban.

Bukan jawaban yang didapatkan dari gadis itu, malah sebuah tamparan telak di pipinya dari seorang lelaki dewasa yang mabuk-mabukkan—terlihat dari jalannya yang sempoyongan dan tangannya yang membawa sebotol sake.

"Jangan teriak-teriak di sini," kata pria itu, lalu menengguk sakenya lagi.

Dan tentu saja tamparan keras itu sangat berdampak bagi Sakura. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya, jatuh pingsan tanpa ada yang peduli. Bahkan pria itu juga.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?" ucap seseorang berambut pink dengan yukata merahnya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan bundar didominasi warna biru dongker. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ berkelambu dengan warna campuran biru-emas. Juga sebuah lemari pakaian yang terletak tak jauh dari tirai besar yang di sinari cahaya matahari yang membuat lelaki yang berada di situ tampak seperti siluet.

"Kamarku," ujar siluet lelaki itu, ia berbalik menghadap Sakura yang terduduk di lantai persolennya.

Orang itu... orang yang tidak begitu dikenal Sakura, tapi begitu dirindukannya. Orang yang ia tunggu tiga tahun lamanya. "Kau..."

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" potong lelaki itu lagi—Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Ia hanya sedang di festival lalu tiba-tiba saja ia di sini. Tapi walaupun begitu ia sudah sangat senang berada di sini. "Aku senang berada di—"

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" potong Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan nada meninggi.

Sakura merasakan kata-kata itu menusuk hati dan perasaannya begitu tajam bagai pedang. Ia bergidik ngeri ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Mau tak mau Sakura menunduk menghadap lantai putih di bawahnya. Tiga tahun sudah mengubah Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Pulang," ujar lelaki pantat ayam itu lagi.

Satu lagi kata yang menusuk hatinnya. Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Ia tidak merindukan perempuan itu lagi? Apakah artinya ini perpisahan yang kedua kalinya? Asal tahu saja Sasuke, perempuan ini menunggumu sudah tiga tahun dan merasa senang sekarang bertemu denganmu, sekarang kau mengusirnya? Sadis, satu kata yang pantas untukmu.

"Tidak mau," ucap Sakura keras kepala. Ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ini sudah tiga tahun ia menunggu Sasuke, sekarang ia harus pulang? Tolong biarkan perempuan ini bertemu denganmu walaupun hanya satu malam.

"Kubilang pulang," ucap lelaki itu lagi. Kini ia berbalik memunggungi Sakura, menatap keadaan di luar tirainya. Entah untuk apa.

Tentu saja Sakura bingung, mengapa ia disuruh pulang? Mengapa ia diusir? "Kenapa?"

"Karena ini bukan tempatmu," jawab Sasuke lagi, masih sambil memunggungi Sakura.

"Tempatmu adalah tempatku," ujar Sakura lagi. Senyum palsu yang dipaksakan terpatri jelas di wajah manisnya. Manis memang, tapi menyedihkan.

"Tempatku bukan tempatmu,"

Menusuk. Bagai pedang yang menghunus tepat di jantungnya. Sakit, ya. Tapi Sakura bukanlah seseorang yang rapuh, ia tegar. Senyum masih terpatri jelas di wajahnya, "Yeah, kalau begitu," ucapnya singkat, sekenanya.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke masih dengan nada datar yang sulit dijabarkan. Tangan kanan dan kirinya masih tetap bergerak entah melakukan apa.

"Hem, kau mau kan mengantarku pulang? Sekali saja, setelah itu aku akan menganggap kau tidak pernah ada. Mau kan?" mohon Sakura. Yeah, senyum manisnya masih berada di wajahnya. Siapa sangka dibalik senyum itu ada sebuah tangisan sendu? Senyum itu begitu asli jika dilihat.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempatmu lagi," jawab Sasuke lagi. Sakura menyipitkan matanya menuntut penjelasan yang lebih, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Pertengkaran, perusakan, apa yang dilakukan manusia? Mereka bodoh."

Tunggu, manusia? Mereka? Sakura kini diselimuti oleh ketakutan yang teramat besar. Sasuke bukan manusia, apa dia alien? Sakura butuh konfirmasi."Kau juga manusia kan Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, aku malaikat," ucap Sasuke enteng. "Malaikat pengantar roh ke surga," lanjutnya lagi.

Bagaikan bohlam yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, kini ia tahu apa alasan pantat ayam ini tidak datang ke festival selama tiga tahun, menggumamkan kata "maaf" saat itu, dan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Sasuke adalah malaikat. Memang sudah seharusnya ia tidak datang ke festival, memang Sakura yang salah. Mengapa ia mengelus pipi Sasuke waktu itu? Sehingga Sasuke mempunyai _rasa_ terhadapnya. Mengapa ia mencium Sasuke? Padahal Sasuke tidak boleh berciuman dengannya. Mengapa ia tetap menunggu? Padahal ia tahu, kemungkinan Sasuke datang itu hanya sedikit sekali.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, kau bisa antar aku ke Surga suatu saat nanti saat aku meninggal? Kau mau kan?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit nada berharap di dalamnya.

"Ya..."

Dan dua huruf itu berkombinasi menjadi suatu kata yang sangat indah, sangat-sangat indah untuk Sakura. Kini perasaannya campur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan sedih karena akan berpisah. Tetapi tidak akan selamanya bukan? Kali ini, senyum tulus merekah di bibir mungilnya, membuatnya semakin manis.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura akhirnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu ukir di belakangnya dengan senyum masih merekah.

Terdengar samar-samar di belakang Sakura, suara berat yang ia puja-puja itu berbicara, "Kita pasti akan hidup bersama kan? Selamanya? Di Surga? Suatu saat nanti?"

Namun Sakura tidak membalasnya, hanya memberikan kedipan mata singkat. Lalu Sakura membuka kenop pintu di depannya. Dan sebuah dunia baru menanti dihadapannya, sebuah harapan baru membentang luas.

.

.

.

"Sakura, Sakura! Kau sudah bangun?" ucap suara seseorang yang terdengar samar-samar di kuping Sakura.

Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Samar-samar terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang ekor kuda, lalu ia mengerjapkan mata lagi. Sekali, dua kali. Ah, ternyata Ino.

"Sakura, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, kau malah tidur. Dasar," ucap Ino lagi dengan nada seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang marah. Kini Sakura bisa melihat mulut Ino maju satu senti.

"Tadi aku ditam—"

"Padahal aku sudah mencarimu keliling setengah jam. Kenapa malah tidur?" potong Ino lagi.

Tunggu, setengah jam? Bukannya ia telah menunggu Sasuke selama tiga tahun? Bukankah ia sedang berada di kamar Sasuke? Kalau itu benar, berarti Ino salah baca jam dan tanggal. "Aku sudah menunggu Sasuke tiga tahun," ujarnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Ino mendengar ucapan Sakura, lalu berkata, "Sasuke? Tiga tahun? Jangan melindur, ayo pulang!" setelah kalimat itu, Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari lautan orang-orang.

Lho? Ini sudah tiga tahun kan? Sasuke nyata kan? Kalau benar itu mimpi berarti ia tidak pernah merasa sakitnya menunggu tiga tahun, lalu tidak mengenal Sasuke. Tidak pula merasakan _first kiss_ dibawah bunyi terompet dan langit bertaburan bintang yang dihiasi kembang api yang seakan memayungi mereka. Lalu Sasuke juga tidak nyata? Sasuke hanya mimpinya?

Jadi, ini hanya mimpi?

Sakura tidak pernah mengenal Sasuke?

Sakura tersenyum lebar sekali. Setidaknya lebih baik merasakan sakit yang hanya mimpi daripada nyata kan? Sasuke cuma mimpi, itu kenyataan yang indah sekali.

Jangan pernah takut bermimpi, karena mimpi itu indah sekali.

**Owari**

Fic abal lagi hoah. Ini genre romance/mystery *udah tauuu* tapi kok malah begini? cocok ga sih genrenya? kasih tau yaa

Taulah, emanng udah diniati dari awal mau oneshot wahahaha

Kalo feelnya ga kerasa maaf ya, kasih saran juga ya makasih.

**Omake**

Ino melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura yang masih megikutinya dari belakang—sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas seperti orang gila. "Err, Sakura, aku mau beli takoyaki dulu ya. Lapar," katanya sambil mengelus-elus perut datarnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil sementara Ino pergi mencari tempat orang berjualan takoyaki.

Festival masih ramai, sama seperti saat sebelum ia menunggu Sasuke selama tiga tahun—yang hanya mimpi—tapi itu terasa nyata sekali bagi Sakura. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih menganggap itu semua adalah kenyataan, tapi hanya dirinya yang merasakan. Err, bisa tidak seperti itu? Tidak bisa, tentunya.

Pundaknya serasa ditepuk oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Mungkin Ino.

"In—"

Bukan...

"Sendirian, ya?" ucap suara ramah itu. Suara ramah yang selalu menghantuinya selama tiga tahun atau tigapuluh menit lamanya. Suara ramah yang _katanya_ adalah imajinasinya. Imajiasi yang nyata.

Sakura berbalik, tampaklah seorang lelaki dengan baju hitam dan celana putih selututnya, tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. Senyum ramahnya seakan tidak bisa pergi dari wajahnya. Penampakannya masih sama seperti saat merka bertemu. Baju, senyum, rambut, semuanya.

Lalu Sakura, melihat sekeliling. Semuanya sama seperti waktu itu. Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang—padahal harusnya ia sedang berdiri—Sasuke yang berada di belakang kursi itu. Dan, festival terlihat lebih ramai daripada saat Ino meninggalkannya membeli takoyaki.

Satu kata yang bisa Sakura lafalkan hari ini, "Oh. My. God."

**Fin**

Ada yang mau ini dibikin sekuel? Eh tapi gatau deh haha.

Omakenya gaje.

So, review?


End file.
